


It Was Supposed to be Better

by Peregrine_Took



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrine_Took/pseuds/Peregrine_Took
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it ironic I'm wearing the same suit I wore the night you died?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Supposed to be Better

When everything had started, he was a scrawny freshman. He sat in the back of his classes, swiftly writing notes, eating lunch in the courtyard under a tree. He minded his business. Despite this, he always managed to have a bruise somewhere on his body. A split lip, black eye, sometimes a broken rib to go with the wheezes of air he tries desperately to get after a fight he’d lost before the first punch was thrown.

One day, four months into the middle of the year, someone walks over and sits across from him. He gets ready for the name calling, pushing, and shoving. but nothing happens. When he does look up, he sees someone he doesn't recognize, pulling a crushed sandwich out of a paper bag. The boy looks up at him and smiles, "Hi I'm Bucky." He sticks out his hand and he meets _Bucky_ half way and shakes his hand. 

"I'm Steve." 

After that, Steve would say his life took a turn for the better. Sure, he still sat in the back of the class, but he wasn't alone with his thoughts, he didn't eat lunch anymore without a single word spoken, and he wasn't covered in black and blue like a canvas. He had a friend. He had Bucky. 

When it was two years later and Junior year. Everything was better, so of course everything managed to get worse. 

He finally felt happy, he had something, someone to hold onto and keep him grounded. Bucky had turned from the friend who would sit by him, to the friend who he could actually talk to, then into someone who would stick up from him. Of course, he assumed he was this person all along. 

Steve's still getting ready for the show tonight, his first art show. Bucky makes sure to pick out a suit that doesn't look awful and a tie to match, laying it out on Steve bed like his mother used to do. Bucky will of course be there, just after he finishes something with work. 

After getting dressed, he tightens the tie, which pulls up the collar of the shirt, thankfully covering any  _bruises._ He looks in the mirror seeing a flush from just thinking about it. He smiles at the utter folly of it. He checks his phone for the time;  _6:45._ He grabs his jacket and head down the stairs to the car parked out front.

Bucky was supposed to be at the art show in an hour, meanwhile, Steve is pacing back and forth his squeezing his phone between his hands.  _You can do this, it's only an art show. It's your first real art show, in a small gallery downtown. Tonight's the opening, and you're dressed in an actual nice suit,_ Steve was repeating it to himself now, maybe freaking out about everything. A bit of the nervousness went away when the vibrating between his fingers showed a text from Bucky. 

 

To Steve:

_7:01 pm_

**Leaving now**

To Bucky:

_May 24 - 7:01 pm_

**Be Safe**

To Steve:

_May 24 - 7:02 pm_

**I always am**

 

For a few moments, he's directing around the 'staff' at the gallery, which he doesn't even understand why they're there. but it's best not to argue with anyone tonight. He realizes Bucky isn't here yet, he looks at the clock;  _7:20._ Steve assumes he hit traffic lights, the only explanation for a ten minutes drive taken twenty. So he texts him. 

 

To Bucky:

_May 24 - 7:21 pm_

**When did you say you'd be here?**

 

_May 24 - 7:29 pm_

**hellloooo**

 

__May 24 -_ 7:30 pm _

**I need you to come in through the back**

 

__May 24 -_ 8:10 pm_

**You promised Bucky**

 

__May 24 -_ 8:29 pm_

**oh my god**

**Bucky the hospital just called**

**are you okay???? stupid question but... Im on my way to the hospital**

**please be okay**

 

__May 24_ _\- 9:41 pm_ _

**please answer me oh god please answer i need to know this is all a nightmare**

 

_May 24 - 10:03 pm_

**please dont be gone**

 

_May 29 - 5:27 pm_

**you always told me funerals were depressing**

 

_May 29 - 5:40 pm_

**you were right**

 

_May 29 - 5:52 pm_

**yours reminded me of my moms, there are so many people**

**is it ironic I'm wearing the same suit I wore the night you died?**

 

_June 6 - 12:14 pm_

**school isnt the same**

 

_June 6 - 12:16_

**nothing is the same**

 

_June 27 - 2:05 am_

**i cant remember your voice**

 

_July 3 - 11:56 pm_

**I cant stop thinking of you i stopped drawing because the only thing i can see is you**

 

_August 19 - 7:10 pm_

**it hurts too much bucky**

 

_September 23 - 9:01 pm_

**everything is changing so much**

**i wish you could see it**

 

_May 24 - 9:30pm_

**hi bucky i just wanted youto no how much i  loved you and ive hda to much to drink and its ironic beause a man you drank to much is what killed you and i miss you so much and i cant do this whithout you i miss you**

 

_May 24 - 9:30 pm_

**The number you have dialed has been changed, disconnected or is no longer in service. Please resend text message using a** **valid 10-digit number.**

 

_May 26 - 10:30 am_

**It was supposed to be better**

 

 

 


End file.
